Leather And Love
by WhoAmI2010
Summary: Brittany goes after Santana after they did the mash-up in Leather. Rachel after Christmas goes to New York and meets Duncan OC . A lot of love and a lot of jealousy will lead to...championships...November Rain is GNR and Home is Daughty
1. Chapter 1

_Leather and Love_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part One_

_Brittany was at New Directions rehearsal after there mash-up from the ladies. I guess know was a better than ever to prove why she has more talented than everyone. She sat by the piano and took a breath. She was playing the piano and it was November Rain. She closed her eyes and remember her mother playing that song. Brittany was using one of her qualities which was auto-recall. _

_**Brittany sang the first part off key**_

_When I look into your eyes_

_I can see a love restrained_

_But darlin' when I hold you_

_Don't you know I feel the same_

_'Cause nothin' lasts forever_

_And we both know hearts can change_

_And it's hard to hold a candle_

_In the cold November rain_

_Santana knew where this was going.._


	2. Chapter 2

_Leather and Love _

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Two_

_**Brittany sings:**_

_We've been through this_

_Such a long long time_

_Just tryin' to kill the pain_

_yeahh.._

_But lovers always come_

_And lovers always go_

_And no one's really sure_

_Who's lettin' go today_

_Walking away_

_If we could take the time_

_To lay it on the line_

_I could rest my head_

_Just knowin' that you were mine_

_All mine_

_So if you want to love me_

_Then darlin' don't refrain_

_Or I'll just end up walkin'_

_In the cold November rain_

_Brittany gave everyone a look and gave Santana sad eyes…She sang.._

_Brittany sings:_

_You don't need some time_

_On your own_

_You don't need some time_

_All alone_

_Stop needing some time all alone_

_On their own_

_Your not all alone_

_Santana was about to walk off and Brittany didn't know what to do. Rachel told her that she will play and go after her…_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Leather And Love**_

_**By**_

_**WhoAmI2010**_

_**Part Three**_

_**Brittany sang: **_

_I know it's hard to keep an open heart_

_When even friends seem out to harm you_

_**Brittany gave Quinn a look after she sang that.**_

_**Brittany Sang:**_

_But if you could heal a broken heart_

_Wouldn't time be out to charm you_

"_I know we just hook up but who doesn't mind you being Santana but me. I love you Santana and it broke my heart for you when you didn't do doing duets with me…" Brittany said and then Rachel came in.._

_**Rachel Sang:**_

_**And when your fears subside**_

_**And shadows still remain**_

_**I know that you can love me**_

_**When there's no one left to blame**_

_**So never mind the darkness**_

_**We still can find a way**_

_**'Cause nothin' lasts forever**_

_**Even cold November rain**_

"_Why your saying this?" Santana asked and Brittany responded, "Because I'm tired Santana of you looking for someone else who loves you for you! I never feel empty after hooking up with you, I feel happy. You want me to treat you bad…" _

_**Brittany sang this part…**_

_**Don't ya think that you**_

_**Need somebody**_

_**Don't ya think that you**_

_**Need someone**_

_**Everybody needs somebody**_

_**You're not the only one**_

_**You're not the only one**_

_**Don't ya think that you**_

_**Need somebody**_

_**Don't ya think that you**_

_**Need someone**_

_**Everybody needs somebody**_

_**You're not the only one**_

_**You're not the only one**_

_**Santana Sang the next part:**_

_**Don't ya think that I**_

_**Need somebody**_

_**Don't ya think that I**_

_**Need someone**_

_**Everybody needs somebody**_

_**I know I'm not the only one**_

_**I know I'm not the only one**_

_Santana stopped and yelled at Rachel to stop. "I get it and I'm sorry…..That I didn't do a duet with you, I'm sorry I bed hopped and didn't see you duck. I don't know how to be close…." Santana said and Brittany responded, "Me either. I mean I'm close to you know and there's nothing left I made out with everyone here. Now I want to sleep with just one person and I love you san…" Brittany said and Santana responded, "I love you.." They kiss very deeply. Everyone clapped and Santana gave them a look. "You're my dolphin." Brittany said and Santana responded…._


	4. Chapter 4

_Leather and Lace_

_By _

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Four_

_Santana took her girlfriend to the piano and Mr. Schuster came back Rachel told him everything that happened.. "Mr. Schuster you know that Chicago song that Az Yet remade, could you play it?" Santana asked and Mr. Schuster agreed to. Santana sat her girl down…The song played…_

_Santana sang: _

_Everybody needs a little time away_

_I've heard her say_

_From each other_

_Even lovers need a holiday oooh_

_Far away from each other_

_Hold me now_

_It's hard for me to say I'm sorry_

_I just want you to stay_

_And after all that you've been through_

_I will make it up to you. _

_And after all thats been said and done_

_You're just the part of me I can't let go._

_Brittany and Santana held her hand…_

_**Santana Sang:**_

_Couldn't stand to be kept away_

_Not for a day_

_From your body_

_Wouldn't want to be swept away._

_Far away from my duck_

_Hold me now_

_It's hard for me to say I'm sorry_

_I just want you to know_

_Hold me now_

_I really want to tell you I'm sorry_

_I could never let you go_

_**She pointed to Quinn to finish: **_

And after all that we've been through

I will make it up to you

I promise you

_**Santana Sang: **_

And after all that's been said and done

You're just a part of me I can't let go

I can't let go

_Everyone clapped and Quinn walked over.._

"_I will make sure the other cheerios doesn't brother you two about being together." Quinn said and Sam was behind her, "I will make sure that the football team doesn't do that also." Sam said….Santana smiled and Brittany askd, "Can I tapped that?" _


	5. Chapter 5

_Leather and Love_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Five_

_Brittany was getting ready to meet Santana and then she got a call. She asked the cat if she took it and the cat walked over to paw the phone. "Hello." Brittany answered and then she did a dance. "Hello my cousin." Duncan said and Brittany was really happy she squeak. "Calm down." Duncan said and Brittany responded, "Are you transferring?" "Yes I am…" Duncan said and Brittany squeak louder so they talked for a bit and he was very interested in joining New Directions. As Santana walked in Brittany got off the phone and was happy to tell Santana her cousin is coming to lived here. "Duncan?" Santana asked and Brittany shook her head. Santana was happy for Brit but really wanted to be alone with her_

_**New York**_

_Rachel went on vacation in New York to distance herself from Finn and New Directions so she went to ground Zero with flowers. "The rhythm of My Heart is beating like a drum with the words I love your rolling off my tongue and no where I know cause I know my place is home when the ocean meets the sky I will be standing." the late teens half-African American sang and put flowers down then kissed dog tags. _

"_That was beautiful and passionate." Rachel went up to the man and said, "Rod Stewart. You should always remember the past because it makes you a better person in the future." The man turned to say to her. "I wish I could remember that all the time." Rachel said and the man responded, "That's why we are human." Rachel smiled and turn around, she remembered when she was a kid watching the twin towers. She remembered her dads talking to her about why that happened. _

"_They would cowards." The young man said with a certain curt in his tongue and Rachel responded, "Irish?" "Irish-American my home here is America sometimes my Irish comes out when I am pissed, I'm Duncan and soon I will leave my home for Liam, Ohio." Duncan said and Rachel told him where she was from. She told him she was in a glee club hoping to make there way here. "I would love to beat my fellow mates in good fun. Do you know that group vocal adrenalin because I have an ax to grind with one Jesse St. James?" Duncan said and Rachel relied about that ax also about the eggs and vegan. "I am sorry that's no way to treat a lady." Duncan said and so after small talk. They walked around in the city._

_Rachel came back to the hotel with the biggest smile after being so sad for such a long time from Finn. "I see someone is happy." Leroy said, her dad. Rachel told about Duncan and she told them about he's coming to Liam and has a beautiful voice. "Where is he?" Leroy asked and Rachel responded, "He's in this hotel." "Invite him." Leroy said and Rachel told how he was coming anyway then asked for permission. Thirty minutes she opened the door to see Duncan coming in and he met there dads then they went to dinner downstairs. _


	6. Chapter 6

"_You have dreams." Duncan said and Rachel responded about going to school and the drinks thrown in her face plus all the names she's been called. Duncan showed only his disdain about that and his Irish showed up again. "Wow! You don't like that." Rachel said and Duncan told her about his father being disrespectful to his mother. He's moving back to take care of her. Rachel liked he was very kind about his mother because of how much she love her fathers. "If I come to your New Directions you will be respected and whether it turns out more that's up to you love. I have feeling this Finn still owns your heart." Duncan said and so they dance. "Is this a dream?" Rachel asked and Duncan responded how it wasn't. He assured about how she's going to be a star and a force in this world. He sneak a kiss and she returned it. They spent the whole vacation together through the snow storm.._

_As vacation came back…Brittany rolled Artie down as she met with Santana and kissed her Spanish girlfriend. "Hey Artie. Your still trying out your new legs." Santana said and then Brittany turned around to a white Oldsmobile. Brittany was on cloud nine because….Brittany almost tackle her cousin Duncan down… "_


	7. Chapter 7

_Leather And Lace_

_BY_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Seven_

_So as everyone settled in Rachel shared a small conversation with Finn then saw Duncan and threw herself into his arms. They share a series of kiss as Mr. Schuster walked in.. _

"_I would like to introduced Brittany's cousin and my new boyfriend,. a very good addition, this is Duncan Williams." Rachel said and Puck added, "Also our new power forward and hates Vocal Adrenalin." "He's also the man who when he was ten years old lost a snow-fight to me and Brit." Santana said and Brittany responded, "We rock him." "You only did that because you double team and I want to congrats you two for finally getting together." Duncan said in his thick Irish accent. "So can you sing?" Quinn asked and Sam added, "I mean we all know Brittany is the dancer, are you the singer in the family?" _

_Rachel was about to brag and he told her to let him prove it…_

_I'm staring out into the night, trying to hide the pain_

_I'm going to the place where love_

_And feeling good don't ever cost a thing_

_And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain_

_Well, I'm going home, back to the place where I belong_

_And where your love has always been enough for me_

_I'm not running from, no, I think you got me all wrong_

_I don't regret this life I chose for me_

_But these places and these faces are getting old_

_So I'm going home, well I'm going home_

_Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it all_

_You just might get it all and then some you don't want_

_Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it all_

_You just might get it all, yeah_

_Oh, well I'm going home, back to the place where I belong_

_And where your love has always been enough for me_

_I'm not running from, no, I think you got me all wrong_

_I don't regret this life I chose for me_

_But these places and these faces are getting old_

_I said these places and these faces are getting old_

_So I'm going home, I'm going home_

_Everyone clapped and Quinn had a smile on her face because he seemed to be very centered. "That was for me mum." Said Duncan and most of the girls swoon. "He's my cousin." Brittany said and Quinn asked, "How?" "Q just go back to making babies, if Brittany said that's her cousin, it's her cousin." Santana said._

"_I mean you have a great voice but can you sing anything else." Finn said and Rachel looked over to him. "I suggested him, do you doubt my commitment to New Directions?" Rachel asked and Santana actually added, "Look….Rachel might be annoying or other things but he has a great voice."_

_Duncan like that and said, "What would you want me to sing?" "Journey." Finn said and Duncan was put on the spot. So he sang Foolish Heart. "Any questions?" Duncan asked and Rachel couldn't stop smiling as Mr. Schuster inform the team about there next assignment is to do a showstopper. It could be a group, a solo or whatever. The three best will be featured in regional. "You like to raise the bar." Duncan said and Will responded, "I do." "He's my cousin." Brittany said and Finn was snide about Brittany saying that again. "Hey Jolly Green Giant, Brittany has family here now and so if she wants to repeat herself then leave her alone." Santana said and Duncan was happy that Brittany's been in good hands. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Leather and Love_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Eight_

_The basketball game was over and all the women would around the guys especially Duncan. He signaled for Puck to lure them over to him as he walked to his Rachel. He kissed her. "Ill…You are sweaty." Rachel said and Duncan responded, "Well that's what you get when your with me girl." They shared another kiss and so they talked about the assignment. "I want to do something with flare and fun, I mean I know I could destroy them all with a killer Ballard but I want to make it interesting." Rachel said and Duncan held his girlfriend. "What about a Jim Steinman Mash-up?" Duncan asked and Rachel responded, "I'm not familiar with him." _

_So they walked home as he was talking about Jim Steinman He's been telling Rachel about his mother and to be prepared but not all the details. As they walked inside the house, there was Duncan's mother who was standing there like the statue of Liberty painted in green. "Mom…Just because I miss New York doesn't mean you have to do that." said Duncan and her mother got down then whispered to him, "But they said that if I didn't do that, you will leave again. You would put me in a home and so I have to…" Her mother said and Rachel wanted to leave but didn't want to be rude….._

_**The Next Day…**_

_Rachel was at her locker and Finn walked over to her. He asked her if he wanted to do the assignment. Rachel thought maybe she handled Duncan's mother badly. Duncan appeared Rachel thought this whirlwind romance was about to stopped but he had a smile on his face then she checked for eggs or slushee but then he gave her a big hug. She laid her head on his chest. "You did really good my love, I mean it was your first time." Duncan said and Rachel asked him to talk in private. Santana was with Brittany and said hi to Duncan. Duncan wave to her and motion them to come over. "She met my mother last night." Duncan said and Brittany squeal again. "Your staying with him." Brittany said and Rachel said she was. Brittany gave her a hug. "You deserved him…" Brittany said and Santana translated, "What Brit's saying is that you're the first girl who still wanted to be with Duncan after meeting his mother?" "She loves him San, she loves him." Brittany said and Santana looked over then excuse herself with a gleeful Brittany. _

"_Is that true? Would the woman you with that shallow." Rachel said and Duncan shook his head. "I've been with four guys and two of them long term. I want us to go the distance, I mean I was freak out but I wouldn't break-up with you because of that." Rachel said and Duncan took his hand on her cheek. "She has schizophrenia. She hears voice in her head and it tells to do things good or bad. My father wanted me back here, to deal with it not him." Duncan said and Rachel was sad to hear that. "No parent should ever do that to there child." Rachel said and Duncan gave her a look then lean into to kiss her where her heart is. "How about we secure a position in regional?" Duncan asked and Rachel gave him her answer with a kiss._


End file.
